


Same Old Lang Syne

by OneZeroZeroFour1004



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneZeroZeroFour1004/pseuds/OneZeroZeroFour1004
Summary: Originally posted at AFFThanks for reading :)





	Same Old Lang Syne

Yongguk looked at the view outside his house where verything is covered with the thick snow.

 

 

He sighed.

 

 

Why of all days, he ran out of beer or any alcoholic beverages in his house in the new years eve and the weather outside is freezing cold.

 

 

His way of celebrating the new years eve would be to work on a new song and probably have a drink or two. Since he ran out, he have no choice but to go out for a bit and buy some.

 

 

It's not that he's alcoholic, he just needed some booze to lessen his work stress.

 

 

 

Yongguk lives alone. Every new year's eve, he visits his parents house to celebrate with them but this year is an exemption. His parents went out of the country along with his older sister and brother in law, while his twin brother is celebrating the night with his fiancée.

 

 

He wore an outerwear enough to keep him warm and dry then took off to go buy some beer.

 

 

(๑ˇεˇ๑)•*¨*•.¸¸♪

 

 

Now he's currently standing in line of a convenient store waiting to get rang up. Luckily there are 24 hour convenient store open even in holidays.

 

 

He checked his watch and regrets going out of the house just to buy some beer.

 

 

Not until his eye caught something, someone, rather.

 

 

Yongguk couldn't believe his eyes.

It's him! Yes of course it's him.

He will never forget this person. Once you get to know him. Who would have?

 

 

_Daehyun_

 

 

And as if sensing someone is watching him, Daehyun turned to look right at Yongguk's direction.

 

 

He could tell by the way Daehyun's eyebrows are knitted together that he doesn't quite remember who's that guy watching him.

 

 

"Daehyun-ah, it's me Yongguk" he introduced himself. He watches as Daehyun's eyes stares at him in confusion to recognition.

 

 

"Of course I k-knew it was you. I was just taken aback. Yongguk hyung, long time no see" Daehyun smiled at him then eyed the case of beer in his hands "looks like someone's going to drown himself in beer?"

 

 

Yongguk scratches the back of his head as he feels a blush creeping through his skin. He must have looked lonely. Well he was. Still is.

 

 

"You can say that. Uhmm Beef jerky?" Yongguk teased back when he saw what Daehyun just bought.

 

 

"Uhmm you know, just some cravings". He noticed a hint of color in Daehyun's cheeks but not sure if it was because of the weather.

 

 

They both laughed to hide away their embarrassment.

 

 

They walked back in the parking lot together after they have paid.

Stealing glances at each other and both laugh when one caught the other.

 

 

"Want to have some drink?" Yongguk lift the case of beer he's holding and Daehyun nodded.

 

 

Since bars are closed that night, they decided to just drink in Daehyun's car.

 

 

They toast for the unexpected reunion.

 

 

(๑ˇεˇ๑)•*¨*•.¸¸♪

 

 

Yongguk noticed it, the ring in Daehyun's finger, but afraid to ask.

"What brings you here?" He asked as he averted his eyes to the falling snow outside.

 

 

Daehyun noticed the way Yongguk eyed his ring finger. "My in-laws lives here. My wife and I were asked to celebrate the night with them"

 

 

Yongguk saw it coming. He thought he was ready to hear it. But he's not.

He tightened his grip to his canned beer.

He feels his heart is being shredded into million pieces.

 

 

"She's a nurse in Busan...She's beautiful. Guess I can say she _tried_ to heal my broken heart" Daehyun let out a bitter laugh.

 

 

Daehyun stares at the sight of falling snow outside. There was a pregnant pause before Yongguk spoke again.

 

 

"Seems like you're in the good hands" they both took another sip of beer.

 

 

"How's our rap god Jepp Blackman? I see your albums are doing well huh." Daehyun tried to shift the attention to Yongguk.

 

 

"Can't complain. I'll be having some overseas performances for this year... can't wait to see my international fans" Yongguk drank the last drop of his beer and opened the car door at his side. "It's getting late, your family's waiting for you. You should head back".

 

 

"Hyung..!" Daehyun grabbed Yongguk's arm to stop him from leaving the passenger's seat.

 

 

Yongguk felt warm hands caressed his face, and soon after that a warm lips touches his.

 

 

Daehyun blinked away the tears forming in his eyes when their lips parted "she can never heal my heart!"

 

 

Yongguk stepped out of the car.

Daehyun shouted a 'Happy New Year hyung!' Before he drove away.

 

 

He remembers the first time he met Daehyun.

 

 

The first time they have kissed.

 

The first time they knew they have fallen in love.

 

The first time they made love and said those three words at each other.

 

 

The time they realized their love is forbidden in the eyes of everyone. 

 

The time they realized they are not strong enough to fight for their young hearts love.

 

The time they have to be apart to sacrifice their happiness for the sake of their family.

 

The time they realized that life is truly unfair.

 

 

Yongguk could only watch as Daehyun's car goes far away from the parking lot. Away from him.

 

Away from the love that only both of them knew.

 

 

On his way back home, he watches as the falling snow turned into rain.

 

 

Yongguk stood there in front of his house...

 

as he looked up in the sky to welcome the raindrops on his face...

 

...with beer in his hands

 

...warmth in his lips

 

...tears in his eyes

 

And hole in his heart.

 

 

 

♬we drank a toast to innocence

We drank a toast to now

We tried to reach beyond the emptiness

But neither one knew how

 

We drank a toast to innocence

We drank a toast to time

Reliving, in our eloquence

Another "Auld Lang Syne"

 

Just for a moment I was back at school

And felt that old familiar pain

And, as I turned to make my way back home

The snow turned into rain♬

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at AFF  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
